l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
L4W:Merkari
Summary The great trickster god, but also the god of travel, Merkari can be a perplexing god to some. He is known to take many forms and has interacted directly with the worlds heroes on more than one occasion. For the average follower it is common to pray to him before making journeys especially if you desire safe passage through a portal. Appearances: Merkari has appeared to players directly. You may find reference Here and Here. *'Usual Gender': Male *'AKA': the speedster, trickster god, the half divine, the twelth *'Favored weapon': “Caduceus” staff *'Portfolio': Halflings, thieves, spies, games, jokes, medicine, rogues, heralds, travel, commerce, portals *'Suggested Channel Divinity Feat': Corellon’s Grace which is sometimes called Merkari's Grace Names in Other Cultures Greek: Hermes Roman: Mercury Imperial: Hermethis Allarian: Merkari Savage Lands: Hrakari Hzakan: Hramik Cults of Merkari The Whispering Ravens are a secret cult that revere Merkari as a goddess of secrets who they believe has fooled the world into thinking she is male; allowing her to snoop on the plots and deeds of the other gods while in her true form. Myths 'Birth' Meraki is the son of Joven and one of the primordials. Its is said that while he inherited many noble qualities from his father, he has many still of his lesser parent, including the ability to take on many forms, and his tendency to steal and deceive. 'Slayer' When the world was still young, but after the greatest of the primordials were imprisoned the gods faced a new foe, and the heavens were invaded by abominations from the newly created That Which is Far. The gods did not recognize the danger immediately, being unfamiliar with the strange beings. Merkari however, being clever, and familiar with the dangerous shifting forms of Chaos recognized what was happening. Meraki quickly began an attack on Gibberath child of Azathoth, a giant mass of eyes and teeth, which the creatures used as a central tactical leader, being able to see all the heavens. Quickly crafting a spell, Meraki shut each of Gibberath's eyes one by one, till the giant was asleep and then slew it. Without any organization the gods rallied and push the creatures back, though some escaped to the world below. Meraki plucked the eyes and presented it to Juna, in the tail of beautiful bird, and from then on Meraki was accepted among the gods, as fully one of their own. 'Traveling God' Hermes has the gift of travel, having the innate ability to traverse from the astral heavens to the world below quickly and easily. He is also one of the few who can travel into the Lauto's dominion and back again. Those who are traveling on long roads, or via portal, especially when you're crossing planar barriers, would be well to make sacrifices to the god so he will guide you safely on your path. In the Imperium Hermethis is the god of trickery,lies, travel, and luck. He's considered nimble and witty, and often revered by thieves and rogues. He is also said to show the souls the way to the afterlife. He is said to be the god responsible for portals, and those "shortcuts between reality" are only traveled safely with his blessing. Twelve Gods